


Slumber of the Soul

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompt -O Titiana: I will write about our characters sharing a night in bed or sharing a kiss.Changkyun and you share a bed for the first time together.





	Slumber of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

“Ready for bed?”

“I can’t believe you actually came over here, Changkyun.” You stand at the edge of your bed playing mental Tetris to determine how you will both fit comfortably. Changkyun doesn’t seem to share your concern as he plops himself down face-first into the plush duvet. He wiggles around until he’s under it and then looks up expectantly at you.

_Oh, he shouldn’t be so beautiful_ —like the cool strands of moonlight that twine together with the ruffled fluff of his black hair. He makes that darned beating muscle in your chest flutter against its boney confines far too often.

“I can sleep on the floor if that will be more comfortable for you,” he says, voice softer and serious. “I can go back to the dorm, too, if that’s what you want.”

“No,” you say, lifting up a corner of the duvet to slip under it. “I’m fine, I just worry about you getting in trouble for spending the night here. In my bed no less.” You remain sitting up and look down to Changkyun.

The smirk on his face is mischievous but the light behind his eyes tells you he means every word he speaks. “I’ll deal with whatever consequences come up. But right now, nothing is more important than having eight precious hours of undisturbed sleep with you.”

“‘Undisturbed’ huh?” you ask, laying back against your pillow. Changkyun shifts on his side and spreads his arms open to await your arrival. “I get up to pee at least twice a night, though. I’ll probably wake you up.” You roll over to face him and in the smallness of your bed, he’s already nose-to-nose with you.

He smiles again, a gentle tug at the corner of his lips, pulling you tighter to his torso. It takes a moment, but you find a comfortable spot on his bicep to rest your head. His smile grows wider as you settle against him.

“I’m okay with that,” Changkyun whispers, “As long as you come back.”

“Mm, I will.”

The air falls comfortably around the pair of you and while there are still traces of lingering awkwardness at this new experience, there is an overwhelming amount of warmth and contentment that swirls through you. It sinks down to brush its fingertips against the edges of your soul, asking ever so politely to enter. In response, the shutters are thrown wide open and these new feelings rush in, devouring and spreading through you to settle like thick honey over the cracks.

“Sleep tight, love.” Changkyun kisses against your forehead.

Sleep pulls the shades over your eyes and soon you fall deep into dreams. Changkyun, however, cannot bear to take his eyes off of the pout of your petal-like lips or the way your body relaxes and melts into his touch. It all does strange things to the left half of his chest—It’s overwhelming but intoxicating. He wants to hold you in his arms until the sun pushes back the moonlight; to sear every detail of you into the farthest reaches of his soul. But, he loses against the steady rhythm of your heartbeat so close to his and follows your lead, hoping to find you in your dreams.


End file.
